


Is what friends are for

by blueclyde, CallmeVee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Pre-Relationship, lena needs to take a shower in north pole, model Kara Danvers, oblivious lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: L-Corp recently launched a new line of sportswear, but when the model suddenly had to cancel, Kara offered to model for Lena. After all, what are friends for?





	Is what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a drawing that Blueclyde did [on Tumblr!](https://blueclyde.tumblr.com/post/185796538482/what-if-kara-models-for-l-corp-a-collab-with)

_‘It’s okay, really!_ _What are friends for?_ _’_

 

The line kept repeating on her mind like a loop she was unable to escape. And if she was being honest, the utter truth Kara held in those simple words mixed with how easily her friend seemed to react to the camera was something she could live with _forever_.

 

At first Kara is hesitant and shy, she wasn’t one to really show off her figures like this, after all, she is just a cub reporter who eats too much potstickers. When Lena brought up the topic during one of their lunch dates, she jumped to offer herself before her brain could even process it.

 

When Lena brought her to the studio, Kara panicked a little, she didn’t think there would be _this_ many people! There were at least fifteen people on set, aside from Lena and herself. She freaked out even more when the stylist lead them to the rack and let Kara pick out sets of outfit they will shoot first later on. The blonde gapes at all the clothes on the rack, for a second she really wanted to back out. It’s skin tight pants and sports bra!

“If it’s too much you can always just--” Lena tried to give her friend a way out, Kara quickly shook her head.

“It’s fine! Totally!” She forced a smile on her face and faced the rack, choosing four sets of different bras. “I’m just gonna--” She gestured at the changing room for a second and skipped behind the blinds in a swift second.

 

Outside, Lena gripped on her purse and she listened to the sound of her best friend changing-- _No! Bad Luthor!_ Kara is your best friend! _FRIEND!_

 

“Um, Lena?” A hesitant sound comes from behind the curtains, “I’m not sure if I got this right can you maybe um… Help….?”

Oh lord this is how she dies. Lena thought as she forced her legs to move. She gently pulled a small gap to slip into the changing room.

Inside, stood Kara, in front of a full body mirror, and only wearing her products.

_Holy shit._

Even after knowing Kara for three years, she had never seen this much of her friend’s skin, even during sleepovers or even when they go to the beach, Kara always seemed to be wearing a T-Shirt of sorts, covering everything up.

Every muscle, every line is well defined and the sports bra definitely compliments those shoulder.

“I think the back is a bit tangled up?” Kara said in a whisper,

“Um, yeah, a bit.” Lena nodded, carefully reaching up to flip the cloth around. The heat radiating from the blonde is soothing somehow, it made Lena want to hug her tightly and inhale the blonde’s summer wave smell. She slapped herself in her head, _it’s for business._ “Here, all done.” She said, a pitch too high and breathy.

 

The shooting went smoothly so far, the photographers absolutely loved Kara. The stylists were praising how Lena was able to find someone with such amazing features in such short notice. But she also heard murmurs, whispering between workers that are admiring Kara’s body. Kara probably heard them as well a shade of discomfort swept across her face. The Luthor felt a pang of jealousy, looking at all the men and women staring at Kara, _her Kara._ No, no, _Kara is just her best friend._ She repeatedly told herself through out the length of their relationship, more so for the past fifteen minutes.

 

Standing under the spotlight, Kara can see how Lena is shifting uncomfortably, then she heard the murmurs. Her nose scrunched up, _maybe this was a bad idea._

“Miss. Danvers, maybe try to lift your arms over your head?” The photographer suggested, and Kara quietly complied. When she noticed how Lena seemed to stare at her with wide eyes, and those darkened pupils seemed to just follow wherever her arms go. A small, proud smirk found its way to the blonde’s face.

Kara is aware of how her body is notably different than most humans, so most of the times she tried to hide it, but now seeing that Lena enjoys her muscles rather than disgusted by them is a huge confidence boost. She begun to pose with more confidence, more ‘unconsciously’ flexing of her muscles. Her eyes drifting to the Luthor every now and then with a flirtatious smirk.

  


As the shoot progressed, the air in the room became thicker with each new pose Kara stroke and the urge to go get some fresh air was tempting her terribly. But then again, she didn’t want to miss a single minute of Kara modeling her sports line. She had to supervise everything, after all.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Lena had to blink a few times at that smirk before she could even start to process the question. Should she be honest or…

 

“Well, I like to admire my creations.”

 

Mentally, she gave herself a pat on the back for remaining cool.

 

“I must say, you have some great taste for this stuff,” Kara waved over her body in just the tightest lycra shorts and sports bra. “Not that I normally wear them but I really liked these.” She said, twitching backwards and oh, Jesus Mary and Joseph _the abs_ . Lena gulps heavily at the clear lines of the well toned muscles. And _oh, fuck does she want to kneel down and lick along those abs_. Before she could stop herself, she checked her friend’s body over. And, perhaps, not subtly at all.

 

She cleared her throat. “I really do.”

 

“Anyways, it was really fun. If you ever need a model, I’m down for it,” Kara’s smile had something that she couldn’t quite describe.

 

“I guess I’ll take your word on it. Maybe I can buy you dinner, though? As a thank you,” she rushed to add.

 

“I wouldn’t mind free food. But really, it’s what _friends_ do.”

 

She prepared herself for the hug she knew was coming but was pleasantly surprised by Kara’s lips against her cheek. Dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. And _man oh, man;_ she forgot how to breath.

 

“I’ll get changed and we’ll go to that Chinese place you like. Let’s make the best of it.” Kara called retreating to the back of the room where her clothes were, leaving a pretty flustered Lena behind.

  
_‘Oh boy, I’m screwed,’_ she thought for herself as a few inappropriate thoughts came to her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Blueclyde Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueclyde)  
> [Imnotasuperhero Tumblr!](https://imnotasuperhero.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us on [Discord!](https://discord.gg/EKG2UdW)


End file.
